A Parents Love
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Rosalie asks Edward about his love for Renesmee. He explains the unexplainable the best he can.


**Summary: Rosalie has a question about a parents love, and Edward does the best he can to answer.**

**A/N: Big news, maybe sad, maybe not sad for some. I am going to be deleting my story, "Whitlock Sisters" for the simple fact that I never truly actually got into the story and enjoyed writing it. If I don't enjoy writing a story, it affects my writing skills immensely. Second, I will also be deleting my story "Silence of the Sane". For anyone who was reading either of those stories (Whitlock Sisters is complete) I am deeply sorry if you enjoy them and are angry of my deleting them. But I am simply not happy with the way they were written, the plot of the stories, and the reviews that were recieved on them. I am going to be sticking to Edward/Nessie stories, and Jasper/Nessie stories until further notice. I will accept requests of ONE-SHOTS about Alice's past, but I really can't seem to write a chapter story about it. And Jasper's past, I will glady write ONE-SHOTS about it, if my readers wish, but no chapter stories. Currently, I am working on my own novel and am quite busy with that, PLUS the fact that I am working on a chapter story that focuses mainly on Edward/Nessie. Once again, my apologies to the fans of the stories, but I don't want them on my page, and I don't want others reading them to think that they are the best I have written. I know that I am capable of writing stories that are better than those, and I plan to meet the high expectations of my writing. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I decided to start doing these "disclaimers" as well. I wasn't sure if it was illegal to not put them or something, but since everyone is doing it...I will to. Anything you see in this story does NOT belong to me, but to Stephanie Meyer...lucky bitch. :)**

* * *

><p>"Edward, may I ask you a question?" My sister Rosalie turned to me suddenly serious. We had just been laughing a few minutes ago over something Alice had said, and now she was serious faced and almost sad. Over the months since the exchange with the Volturi, Rosalie and myself were becoming quite close. Sometimes Alice was jealous when it came to how much time I was spending with her. Before Renesmee's birth, I was either with Bella, Alice, or Jasper. Emmett for wrestling, Carlisle for advice, Esme for comfort, but never Rosalie. And now that my life was basically narrowed down to Bella and Nessie, there was little time for me to spend with the family being that I always was at the cottage. However now when I could find the time to visit Carlisle, Esme and my siblings, my time was spent with Rosalie. I hated that it made Alice jealous, but really, it was quite humorous to read her thoughts about it.<p>

"Of course," I exhaled and almost became surprised when I realized her question that was mind boggling that she would ask. Was she really going to ask me this? Ask me about my love for Renesmee? At first, in all honesty, I didn't think she was going to go through with it. But once her lips parted and her look was determined, I was almost more surprised that she was actually going to ask versus the question itself.

"What is loving Renesmee like? I mean, a parents love. Is it different than…oh, I don't know, Edward. You and Bella love each other…do you ever compare that to the love you have for your daughter…I mean-"

"I know what your saying, Rose." I bit my lower lip, a habit that Renesmee has not only picked up from her mother, but I have as well. From both of them actually. "You love Emmett more than anything in the world, yes?"

"Yes." She breathed, not meeting my eyes.

"You don't know what love is."

She looked up to me in accusation and I could only chuckle. "Are you doubting my love for Emmett?"

"Of course not, but you would die for him, I know you would. Even then that does not measure up to the amount love that I hold for my daughter. The definition of love cannot be explained in words but action. I would burn in hell for the rest of eternity rather than seeing Renesmee hurt." I struggled to say the next part. "I love Bella, but if it came down to it, I would save Nessie over her." Rosalie raised her eyebrows in awe. She began to say something but I put my hand up to stop her. "I thought I knew everything about love when I met and married Bella. When actually, I knew nothing at all until I held my Renesmee." She sat before me, speechless and I could tell by her thoughts she would be this way for awhile. What could she say? That she agreed? Rosalie would never know what it is like to be mother because of her stilled body and organs. I can only sit and explain the unexplainable love that I feel for my daughter. However, no parent can put into words what they will do for their child. And what I told Rosalie that day, was only half of how I really feel for my Renesmee.

I heard Nessie walk around the corner, sleepy eyed, and dragging her favorite stuffed animal behind her. "Daddy?"

"Nightmares?" I had been dreadfully checking in on her dreams for the last few minutes while telling Rosalie my feelings. How I wished mentally that I could be rid of the horrid dreams for her as well. I sighed and smiled to my little girl. I walked over quickly. "Daddy will read you a story." I picked her up, only having her drop her stuffed bear.

"Don't forget my Ella." She said, her words were slurred as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Of course not," I whispered, then lipped to Rose, "I'll be back in a minute."

I knew my little girl all too well. She would tell me to read her a story but by the time we got to her bed she would be fast asleep in my arms. Then I would lie her down in her bed, watching her sleep for as long as I wished. Just thankful that she was here for me to watch over her as she dreamt.

When I returned to Rosalie, I said nothing. For nothing was to be said. No words could explain a parents love for their child.


End file.
